1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seating and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for saddles attached to motorized vehicles.
2. The Background Art
Vehicles have included seats almost since their beginning. Notwithstanding chariots, in which riders typically stood afoot, most wheeled vehicles rely on a type of seat for a rider. Automobiles devote a considerable portion of their resources to making comfortable seating. Trucks, cars, and so forth have the benefit of space, distance, and weight capacity to support various systems for providing comfortable seating.
In contrast, vehicles that are ridden, such as motorcycles, All-Terrain Vehicles (ATVs), and the like typically have a standardized seating system that is not comfortable for long periods of time in a single seated position.
The standard seating for a motorcycle or ATV involves a pan, typically formed of a molded, rigid plastic onto which is bonded or molded a large block of expanded elastomeric foam. Typically, a high-density, urethane foam may be molded to the shape of a saddle. A cover is placed over the saddle, and secured in place to the pan. The pan is then mounted to a vehicle frame.
Such saddles provide a very uncomfortable ride over a long period of time (longer than one or two hours) for a rider who remains in a single seated position for an extended period of time. For example, a typical cruiser or large road bike is a motorcycle weighing from about four hundred to about nine hundred pounds. With a rider, the suspended weight may exceed one thousand pounds. Typically, the suspension is designed to support the rider and the motorcycle, and thus is not particularly responsive to the weight of the rider.
Meanwhile, the interface between the rider and the motorized vehicle is the saddle, which is typically a covering of leather or synthetic leather on top of a contoured or molded block of urethane foam secured to the pan, in turn connected to the frame. Pressure points are not accommodated. Vibration from the motorcycle is transmitted through the saddle to a user. Shocks or impacts from bumps and irregularities in the road surface are transmitted up through the suspension, the frame, and the saddle to the user, and other problems arise.
What is needed is a saddle that better accommodates the comfort of a user. A rider on an ATV will typically move around much more. Also, many ATV's are comparatively lighter, and closer to the weight of their rider. Thus, their suspensions are more responsive to the rider. However, many are heavier. Thus, what is needed for motorcycle and ATV saddles is a better system for removing the discomfort of a saddle in an extended riding situation.